


She's Alive

by Natade13 (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, bc hes not rlly a big thing in this, everything i write is so short im sorry, i guess chroms kinda a thing but hes not worth tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Natade13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt as though Lucina had been waiting centuries to be reunited with her lover, and she was so, so glad the other girl was alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. reunion

**Author's Note:**

> honestly tho i have no idea what im doing with titles or rlly even tags tbh  
> but lucisev  
> such a good ship  
> such great girls

It was her.

Lucina recognized her instantly, of course. How could she not, after all the nights they spent together, lamenting their losses and watching the stars?

She looked exactly the same. Oh, gods, Lucina was glad this girl was alive. She'd lost too much already to lose her too.

She could hear soldiers chattering behind her as Chrom moved towards the girl with the crimson pigtails.

"Who is that girl?"

"Is she an enemy?!"

"No."

Lucina glanced back at them, grinning brightly. "No." She repeated. "It's Severa." and, almost unconsciously, moved forwards, towards her father and Severa, who seemed to be speaking.

"You're Chrom, aren't you?" the bitter frown on Severa's face quirked upwards, the small smirk Lucina had grown to love. "You're Lucina's father."

"That's right... and I suppose you came back here with my daughter?"

"Oh, good." Severa started. "Now I..." Her voice trailed off as she looked over Chrom's shoulder. "Luci?"

"Severa..." Lucina breathed, and then, as the two locked eyes, it really hit her. This was Severa. This was the girl she'd cried with those dark nights, the girl she'd fought with side by side, as equals. This was the girl she'd kissed that night after Chrom died, the night they slept in each other's arms.

This was the girl she'd fallen in love with.


	2. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-battle real reunion, and some talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted the first chapter and then decided  
> hey  
> lets write some little epilogue of sorts to go with it

The Shepards made their way back to camp, most of them nursing injuries, all of them forcing their tired limbs to move. The battle was more taxing than they'd expected.

Lucina finished up a quick conversation with her father, and let herself fall back so she could walk with Severa.

"Hey."

Severa snorted. "thats all you can say?"

Lucina smiled but bit her lip when she saw a glimmer of bitterness in Severa's hazel eyes.

"Are you angry?"

"A little." Severa sighed. "We can talk about it later; I need food first."

"Ok." They had a lot to discuss.

Apparently Severa also realized that, because the second Lucina finished her dinner, Severa was pulling her out of her seat.

After taking a few steps out of the large tent, Severa had to stop, and she turned to Lucina, frowning.

"I don't know where your tent is."

Lucina gave her a small smile and led the way to her tent.

As soon as they got in, Severa collapsed onto Lucinas cot, tucking her feet under the blanket as she always did; her feet got cold so easily.

Lucina sat down beside her, looking down at the blanket.

"I am kind of angry."

Severa spoke suddenly and sharply, and Lucina glanced up at her.

Her lips curved into a pout, Severa continued. "I mean, we weren't sure what would happen when we went back. I was kind of hoping that we'd all still be together, I guess, not separated and spread out through all of Ylisse like we were. I just wish we'd found each other sooner."

Severa paused, pointedly looking away from Lucina. "Not just because I missed you, but... I was afraid you forgot about me. Like Mom did. You both dedicate so much of yourself to protecting Chrom, you know? You're both so perfect and brave and so fucking loyal, and I was afraid you did what Mom did and-"

Severa cut herself off, rubbing at her eyes furiously. She jumped when she felt Lucinas arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry, Severa." Lucina murmured, resting her forehead on Severa's shoulder. Severa turned slightly, leaning into the embrace, and Lucina raised her head, pressing her lips to Severa's cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you feel abandoned. I'm sorry. but we're together now, aren't we?"

Severa nodded, tightening her arms around Lucina.

The two remained in each other's arms even after they fell asleep, curled up together on Lucina's cot.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, they regretted it when they woke up cold and stiff, but Lucina grinned at Severa ruefully, and Severa decided it was worth it, just to see Lucina with such a wide smile.


End file.
